Deleted Scene: Season 4
by AngeloftheMorning1978
Summary: My take on what the deleted scenes of season 4 would have been. Pure Normero. Yes, there will be erotica because we were ROBBED! Robbed of our Normero!
1. Chapter 1

_So these are what I imagined were the deleted scenes between Normero that we never got to see of Season 4. AKA, the BEST SEASON OF BATES EVER! Scenes that I felt would have helped to explain a lot about their relationship and how they felt about each other. Scenes that we needed and deserved. Shame on you Bates Motel!_

 **Deleted Scene : It's Not Forever**

 **Season 4, Episode 2.**

 **Goodnight, Mother.**

 **Just after Romero took Norman away...**

~ Norma had fallen asleep with her phone in her hand. Alex had left with Norman for Pineview a few hours ago and she had done nothing but worry since she had to watch the Sheriff's tail lights blinking out into the darkness.

She was all alone in this big, empty house and the strange noises it made at night bothered her. She never noticed the way the wind moved the trees around the windows and how the house creaked and groaned when Norman was here with her. The house seemed to be actually haunted when she was all alone and she didn't like it.

Still clinging onto a childlike fear of the dark, Norma had illuminated her bedroom with the safety of lights and turned on Norman's laptop with a comforting old movie. He had a nice collection of movies but none of them appealed to her just now. She would watch a few minutes of them before becoming bored and then start a new one.

She had snapped closed her son's laptop and turned off the lights in her bedroom. Too tired to care about the strange noises that creeped about her empty house.

She'd never really gotten over the fact that she'd been attacked here by that horrible man. That it had happened in her own home and she'd been helpless to stop it. That she'd never really felt safe after. Even when Keith Summers was dead.

The only time she ever felt safe was when Alex was there. When he'd taken up temporary residence in room 11 and she could look out her bedroom window and see his Sheriff's SUV parked outside. That she knew he was just a few yards away and would come if she called. That he would be there in minutes and she wouldn't be hurt ever again.

Then, his stupid house was ready and he was gone. She was still slightly resentful for that. Why couldn't he have just stayed here? She would have let him stay in room 11 for as long as he needed and not charged him. She'd even keep doing his laundry. She had liked having him here. Liked having the extra sense of security that Alex carried with him.

Maybe it was him leaving her motel was why she'd been so cold to him after he'd been shot and needed her sympathy. She'd felt abandoned and defenseless and yet, she'd been ready to come to his aide when he called her to pick him up aft he drank too much.

Norma was barely asleep when her cell phone buzzed angrily in her hand and her body jerked awake in alarm.

"Norman?" she called into the darkness and realized the house was empty and her son had been taken away.

She looked groggily at her phone and saw ALEX in big bright letters calling before she accepted.

"Alex?" she gasped.

"Hey." came his slow and breathy voice.

"Is Norman okay?" she asked closed to tears. "Can I talk to him?"

"He's fine." Alex said slowly. She could just picture him rolling his eyes in the usual irritation he always seemed to have at her. "They've admitted him already and he's being processed."

"Alex, I didn't even pack him an overnight bag. He has nothing to wear." Norma said in near panic.

"It's okay." Alex told her. "This place is like a spa, Norma. They have pajama's for him to wear tonight and I'll bring him some clothes tomorrow."

"Why can't I bring him some clothes tomorrow? I can see him and explain what going on." Norma said quickly.

"They won't allow visitors for a few days. Just until he gets settled." Alex told her. She could hear the exhaustion in his voice already and she felt tired as well.

"Nobody told me that." she sighed.  
"It's just how it is, Norma." he said.

She sulked for a few seconds on the futility of her situation. Her son feeling like he was separated from her by an entire ocean just now.

"Did you have any trouble admitting him?" Norma asked.

"No." Alex said simply. "I gave them my insurance information this morning. I told you I would marry you."

"Oh." Norma said numbly. She'd almost forgotten about her arrangement with the Sheriff. The whole plan seemed ill-conceived and silly now.

"If you still want me to." he clarified.

"Oh… no… I do." Norma said and closed her eyes hard at the words ' _I Do_ '. She put a hand to her forehead in frustration that she'd painted herself into an absurd corner. How could she not think of another way out of this?

"Ok… well, um, City Hall does marriages on Fridays only." Alex said.

"That's tomorrow." Norma said alarm.

"Yeah. I'm guessing you'd want to do this right away. Make the paperwork as seamless as possible." Alex offered. "I-I can take our marriage license to the HR department and have you and Norman…um added onto my health insurance tomorrow after…after the service."

Norma heard his voice starting to shake a little realized this was only the second time she'd ever witnessed the Sheriff so nervous.

"Okay." Norma said gently. "City Hall sounds good. What time?"

"I have to be work at ten so about nine?" Alex said quickly.

"Okay." Norma said feeling slightly dizzy.

"It's going to be fine." Alex said. "It's an easy ceremony and it's not like this is forever, Norma."

"No, your'e right." she sighed. "It's not forever."


	2. Chapter 2

**Deleted Scene : The Ring**

 **Season 4, Episode 3**

 **'Till Death Do You Part**

~ Alex had finally gotten home around midnight. He'd called Norma to tell her that her son was safely checked into Pineview and to give her one last chance to back out of this whole absurd wedding idea.

She didn't seem to budge from it, and Alex wasn't going to be the first one to blink when challenged.

When she had approached him about the idea, he had thought it was a joke at first. Not a funny joke, because he didn't get the punchline. Then, when she seemed completely sincere, he had thought she had finally gone off the deep end.

Alex knew Norma wasn't crazy herself. He'd dealt with enough individuals with mental issues to know the difference between that and a woman who was just under a lot of emotional stress. What Norma was dealing with, her son, her failing business, not to mention the harassment Bob Paris had put on her, had badly hurt an already delicate situation.

Still, when Norma wasn't troubled by these things, which was rare, Alex found her magnetic. She challenged him in a way he wasn't used to.

As Sheriff, especially where his father had so badly salted the earth here, people tended to giving the younger Sheriff Romero the cold shoulder. Never giving information unless asked. Never welcoming him in unless forced.

It had been refreshing to met Norma who's brash and fearless attitude had so smitten him. Who didn't smile to his face and talk about him in whispers. If Norma didn't like him, which she didn't at first, she let him know. Which she had. More than once.

It had felt like a small victory to win each other's trust over the next few months. Alex could have stayed at the other motel across town. It was newer and closer to work. He stayed at the Bates Motel because he wanted to be closer to the attractive lady who he couldn't stop thinking about.

The pretty blond lady who wasn't afraid of him. Who didn't pretend to be nice to him just to get something out of it.

He'd stayed at the motel because he liked catching those quick glimpses of Norma every morning when he left for work and when he came home. Her rushing to the office on those well toned legs with a dress that hit tastefully at the knee.

Soon he timed his morning routine down so that he left his room just as she rounded the corner to the office and she would wave and nod to him. It wasn't long before they seemed to be in perfect sync with each other and Alex had to wonder if Norma had been wanting to catch him just as much as he wanted to catch her.

A silly high school game of seeing your crush in-between classes, but it was enough for him. It was enough, until a few nights later when he'd come back to the motel late and saw the single light was one in the big house. Saw the shadow moving across the room inside and saw Norma Bates, splendid in matching bra and panties pinning her hair up in front of the window. Oblivious that anyone could see her.

Alex's breath had been stolen away by the sight of her.

She had the body any woman would envy. No one would have ever guessed she'd had children or that she was nearing the age of forty.

Alex didn't feel shame at first for letting his eyes glide over the beautiful curves of her body as she turned her back on the window and unhooked her bra. Her breasts becoming free so that she could slip on a night gown.

He felt like he was looking at a work of art and yet, when she reached for that black night dress, he felt a discomfort growing in his pants and had to look away before she turned back to the window and accidentally exposed her naked breasts to him.

He told her the next morning and she had only stared at him. Both of them knowing full well that she'd changed in front of her window and that he'd most likely seen everything. Norma not looking the least bit ashamed and Alex not apologizing for appreciating art.

It had been like a strategic chess game between them of back and forth. Of welcoming smiles, of worried accusations. Of dinners with the family to screaming and allowing her hit him.

Alex still felt weak after letting her escape that night. He wanted so badly for her to stay with him. For her to confess everything and allow him to make to love to her.

Instead, her tears turned to wrath and she'd lashed out at him.

Not one to ever hit a woman, certainly never her, Alex had allowed it. All of her fury didn't hurt him at all and only excited him when he pinned her to the wall and dared to brush his lips against hers.

Her sobs of anger, or remorse for attacking him, were hot and her breath was close to his as he kissed her jaw and tried to wander up to her lips. Her stubborn rejection seemed more out of pride than anything else.

Later that night, they had embarrassingly apologized to each other. Both of them feeling the sense of hopelessness that they were doomed to this horrible fate.

Then again, maybe they weren't.

Alex was thankful he'd kept some of his most treasured family heirlooms in a safe in his office. It was where he'd kept things insurance could never replace and a habit he'd learned from his father.

Now, it was all he had of his past since Zane Morgan burned his house down.

The safe was large and contained old pictures of his mother and grandparents. His discharge papers from the Marines. His father's watch and old Sheriff's badge. An extra side arm. A dirty gun with a body on it. Just in case he needed to send someone away for murder. His divorce papers from a wife who'd he'd barely been married to back when he was too young to know better, and his mother's engagement ring.

Alex paused a moment before opening the black leather ring box. Norma expected this to be a sham wedding. Something that wasn't real. Why was he pulling out his most treasured possession and wanting to give it to her? If it wasn't real, why was he giving her the truest thing he had?

Alex carefully opened the ring box and saw the brilliant stone blinking back at him.

Instantly the tension in his chest eased. He lifted the ring out of the box where it had sat unseen and unloved for too long. He'd forgotten how slender his mother's fingers were and hoped it would fit Norma.

"She's going to love you." Alex whispered to the brightly blazing stone that seemed to burn like fire in the morning light. He let the sunlight catch the facets of stone and pictured Norma's reaction to him slipping such a stone on her finger. Would it be surprise or horror?

He'd hopped he eyes would lit up when he put it on. That her eyes, so bright and truthful, would lit up with happiness when he put this on and maybe, perhaps, she might not think this was a sham wedding after all.

Alex slipped his mother's ring into his breast pocket and glanced at the clock. He was running late and knowing Norma, she'd be at City Hall early.

He quickly shut the safe door and spun the combination. Leaving his office to go and get married.

 _'Your move, Norma Bates._ ' he thought cheerfully to himself as he rested a hand over the pocket where the ring was safely stashed.


End file.
